The present invention relates to wall lamps and, more specifically, to a wall switch and lamp assembly, which comprises a wall switch unit for on/off power control, an intermediate light-penetrable panel, and a lamp circuit and reflector unit that emits light subject to the intensity of ambient light and reflect the light through the intermediate light-penetrable panel.
A conventional wall switch is installed in the wall for on/off power control. When entering the room in the dark, it is difficult to immediately find out the accurate position of the wall switch, and an accident may occur when trying to switch on the wall switch in the dark. In order to eliminate this problem, a wall switch with neon lamp means has been disclosed. However, because the intensity of light of a neon lamp is low, it does not provide sufficient illumination. Further, conventional wall lamps commonly use a lamp bulb or lamp tube to produce light. These conventional wall lamps consume much power supply. Another drawback of these conventional wall lamps is their short service life. Further, regular wall switches are disposed at accessible locations. When operating a wall switch, the hand may touch the wall surface around the wall switch, causing the surrounding wall surface to be contaminated.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wall switch and lamp assembly, which combines a wall switch and a wall lamp so that sufficient illumination is provided to illuminate the wall switch when in the dark. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wall switch and lamp assembly, which consumes less power supply and, has a long service life. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wall switch and lamp assembly comprises a lamp circuit and reflector unit covered on the wall, a wall switch unit fastened to the wall to hold down the lamp circuit and reflector unit, and an intermediate light-penetrable panel retained between the lamp circuit and reflector unit and the wall switch unit. The intermediate light-penetrable panel has a center opening, which receives the shell of the push-button switch of the wall switch unit. The lamp circuit and reflector unit comprises a circuit board having a set of LEDs, and a light guide panel adapted to receive the circuit board and to reflect the light of the LEDs through the intermediate light-penetrable panel. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wall switch unit is received within the intermediate light-penetrable panel so that when the intermediate light-penetrable panel prevents the user from touching the surrounding wall surface when operating the push-button switch of the wall-mounting switch panel. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the circuit board comprises an electronic circuit having a photosensitive resistor switch, which automatically control the operation of the LEDs subject to the intensity of ambient light.